ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassie Hilliard
Cassandra Lori Hilliard is a fictional character on the American television sitcom Best Friends Forever. She was portrayed by Dakota Fanning. Through out the show, she has many friends and had a boyfriend Zack Foster. Character Biography Cassie was born on May 19, 1993. She was born in her father's work of Los Angeles, California, which appears by thanks in part to her unstable relationship with her mother, Diane Hilliard and father Julian. She also lives with her only one brother, Stan Hilliard. Before starting preschool, her parents had a divorce. Her father now lives in New York City where Cassie lives with her mother, and she is despirate to find another man. However, she dislikes her sister, Cassie's aunt, for trying to go over her life and steal the man she lives. Cassie is heatred at them both that they need to love each other because sisters do not fight. They have been fighting ever since they were born. She was one of the uncool popular girl, alcoholic. Everyone calls her by a name which she was "adorable" and "cute". By Season 8, she has now became one of the school's geek with Brenda Thompson and Amanda Hudson, but, find out, she was too ugly to geek, she stays herself and her friends staying popular and still smart. Her mother gives her birth name for Cassandra and grandmother giving her to be calling by nickname Cassie and father calling her middle name Ann. Her grandfather was to be calling her by her middle name, Ann but Cassie wouldn't like to be calling her middle name. Cassie Hilliard is Amy Abraham's best friend where they first met in Kingergarden. Cassie confirms that she goes to catholic church, meaning that she does not eat meat food on Fridays. Although, she has broken god's words that she has eaten meat. Personality Cassie is a very beautiful and cute and much popular kid in school, learns about everything including some of a lot of things she didn't know. Cassie also appears into a new season in 2008. Cassie's was to be calling by her full Name "Cassandra Hilliard" as for people would be calling her Cassie as well. She begins her preschool year as a dork who doesn't have any friends. But she has a crush on Tristan Black and begin dating each other. But at the end of preschool, they broke up after she discovers that she's cheating on her with another girl, who reveals in season 3 to be Jennifer Dawson, her enemy who makes fun of her for her entire preschool year. She than first met Amy Abraham and Zack Foster in elementary school and became best friends. She has a crush on Zack and begin dating. Cassie than first met Nick David, Sasha Henry and Chris Taylor in middle school and became one of her closest friends. Cassie is crushed when Maria Anderson and Emily Barnes begins to make fun of her best friend Amy due to jealousy of her looks. She joined Amy to fight against after they make fun of her. Even that, like Amy, many boys have a serious crush on her and Cassie. Amy and Cassie are true best friends and have been together since elementary school. The two usually get into arguments sometimes throughout the show, but they became best friends once again because the two were like sisters. Cassie has an alias to be protect from anyone who discovers that she's herself after she caused trouble for them. She was known to be Angelina Johansson, one of the richest young lady who is spotted wearing glasses and wearing fancy clothing. Her alias name was spoofed by Angelina Jolie and Scarlett Johansson. Cassie's love interest *'Tristan Black': Tristan is Cassie's first boyfriend. They dated in pre-school but cheats on her with another girl on the last day of pre-school and broke up with him. But the two got back together in pre-school, but Nick caught Tristan cheating on her again with another girl. He, Sasha, Zack and Amy warned her, but does not believe them until she discovers and broke up with him for good. *'Zack Foster' (Dylan Patton, season 1 onwards): Zack is Cassie's second boyfriend. After breaking up with Tristan, Cassie gets romantically involved with Amy's best friend Zack. She and Zack has been dating since elementary school. *'Bradley Johnson' (Justin Gaston, season 2 to 3): Although, Cassie had a major crush on Bradley alongside Amy and the rest of the girls in high school. He is a year above Cassie. Although, she never dated him, but she did set him up with Amy. *'Kyle' (Jean Luc Bilodeau, season 2): Cassie had a major crush on him while Amy has a crush on Kyle's brother Harry. But the two have already got boyfriends. They founded out that the two already got girlfriends and Cassie and Amy both dumped Kyle and Harry. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Jonas Nick Jonas] (himself, season 3): It is shown that Cassie is a huge fan of the Jonas Brothers alongside Amy and both had a huge crush on him, but the two goes awry over him. Eventually, Nick sung the song for both of them and they fell in love with him. References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 17, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 16, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010 Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional socialities